lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chonald
Chonald '('Ch/ase and D/'onald') is the pairing of an adoptive dad and his adoptive son, which is Chase Davenport and Donald Davenport. Additional Names * Donase (Don/ald + Ch/'ase)' * Donse (Don/ald + Cha/'se)' * Chasald (Chas/e + Don/'ald)' Chonald moments Season 1 Crush, Chop and Burn * Donald was training Chase. * Chase deflected what Donald threw at him. * Donald told Chase (and Adam and Bree) that they are not allowed to have any contact with the outside world. * Donald told Chase (and Adam and Bree) that they will be getting relocated. Rats on a Train * Donald told Chase if it gets too cold in his capsule, Chase should give him a sign. * Donald said he thinks he likes Chase better frozen. * Donald told Chase to locate the onboard braking system. Exoskeleton vs. Grandma * Donald and Chase prepared for The Call. * Donald and Chase did a handshake. Bionic Birthday Fail * They fought each other. * They group-hugged. Season 2 Speed Trapped * Donald put his arm around Chase. Quarantined *Donald saved Adam and Chase. Bro Down * Donald convinced Chase to try to get Adam rejoin the team. * They made a plan to trick Adam into joining the team again. * Donald helped Chase to get up. * Donald put his arms around Adam and Chase. Leo vs. Evil * Chase and Donald worked together to get Tasha back. Bionic Showdown * Chase told Donald he made them who they are. * Chase told Donald they consider him as their real father. * They group-hugged. * Chase laid his head on Donald's shoulder. Avalanche * Donald was worried about Chase when he was trapped in an avalanche. * He didn't want to give up with finding Chase. Twas the Mission Before Christmas * They shared a hug. Season 3 Sink or Swim * Donald sent Chase a message. * Chase immediately ran over to Donald when they came home. * They shared a hug. * Donald was worried about Chase when he used two abilities at the same time. * Chase told Donald he didn't have to blame himself. * Donald walked over to Chase and put his arm around him. * They group-hugged. The Jet-Wing * Chase tried to save Donald. * Donald called himself Chase's father. Three Minus Bree * They walked in the lab together. * Donald went on a mission with Chase (along with Adam). Bionic House Party * Chase was worried about Donald. First Day of Bionic Academy * Donald made Chase (and Adam and Bree) mentors at the bionic academy. * They've designed the rank system together. * Chase handed over the tablet to Donald. * They shared a hug. Adam Steps Up * They face-timed with each other. * They said the same thing about Adam. Unauthorized Mission * Chase knelt down next to Donald. * Chase helped Donald to get up. Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Chase Category:Pairings with Donald Category:Images of Chase Category:Images of Donald Category:Pairings with Main Characters Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Parent/Child Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Males